


Translation of “4 Drabbles – Calm days”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/161223561818/translation-of-4-drabbles-calm-days





	Translation of “4 Drabbles – Calm days”

Evil Crash took carefully the cups, the napkins, the blanket … well, everything he was going to need. As exaggerated as it seemed to some, he liked to enjoy his tea in a very comfortable way and that was something he doesn’t take very lightly. Much less if someone interrupted him.

But Evil Crash thinks tea is best enjoyed when you have someone else to share it with. Too bad others didn’t understand this and never stayed with him. Fortunately Fake Crash loves tea as much as he does.

****************************************************************************************************  
Evil Coco was lying on the couch. Today’s hotter than usual and that limited her options to go outside as she usually does, however she believes that it’s time to do something more; quickly an idea came to her mind.

“Hey Fakey, are you busy?” She asked the bandicoot who was next to her and didn’t hear her because he was sleeping. Mercilessly she wakes him up and Fake Crash turns to see her, very confused.

“Get up now, it’s time to pay a visit to the Cortex girl” she said wickedly.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Evil Crash, Evil Coco, Good Nina and Fake Crash were all around a circle playing ‘challenge or torture’, a game that was not easy to play, not under their standards. Fake Crash was among the first victims to accept a challenge on from Evil Coco, having to drink a smoothie of wumpas with chili pepper and milk.  
Shortly after Evil Crash was already wearing a bikini and wig, Fake Crash wore Evil Coco’s clothes upside down and Evil Coco wore garish clothes. The only one with more luck was Good Nina since she remained intact throughout the game.

****************************************************************************************************

Good Cortex sighs happily; Today it seemed a good day to have a picnic and Good Uka Uka could feel himself getting contagious of the same emotions as the scientist. Evil Crash turned to look around, he doesn’t know how but every time Good Cortex makes such kind of expressions he swears he can listen music in the distance while he was surrounded by light and innocent animals.

“Can we eat already?” Asked Evil Coco while Fake Crash appeared to be drooling near the basket and Good Nina was taking some photos.

“Of course!” He says. _There is nothing like a family day out._


End file.
